Xodros
70AEE9EC-CA13-4BFC-BFC3-87FB7DEB25C5.png 'Summary' Xodros is the 6th member to join the Planeteers and the Son of the Sun God Ra and a unknown servant of King Amenhotep the third. On the Day on his birth, Ra didn’t want Xodros to be a part of the many dangers of the Divine Worlds, so he asked Osiris to send Xodros in a small island far from civilization. For his whole life, Xodros lived with island natives and learned to fend for himself. When he met Damus, he summoned his first Sun. He wondered how he did that and thought Damus could help him find out. He joined the Planeteers in protecting the Earth while finding out more about himself. Appearance Xodros is a 15 year old male who has an athletic build and Orange Hair. His Right eye is Orange, While his left eyes is black white pupils and irises. He wears a Gray undershirt, Black Jeans, and Black Sneakers. 'Personality' One of Xodros’ greatest traits are his Pride. He is prideful to the point of thinking that he’s an actual God sometimes. He is also shown to be very competitive, Hot headed, and Courageous, always rushing into battle and thinking he’s the best. He does have a soft spot for any cute animals, such as Puppies. 'Personal Statistics' Alignment: Neutral Good; Chaotic Good at times Name: Xodros Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Male Age: 15 (3,400 years chronologically) Classification: Demigod, Son of Ra, 6th member of the Planeteers Birthplace: Egypt Weight: 132 pounds ' '''Height: 5ft 10in ' 'Likes: Puppies, Winning, Fighting ' '''Dislikes: Losing, Messing things up, Being Left Being Eye Color: Right Eye: Orange; Left Eyes: Black with White pupils and iris Hair Color: Orange Hobbies: Training ''' '''Values: Finding out his heritage Martial Status: Single (Prologue Arc to Cosmic Crisis Saga); Married to Kali Davyre at the end of the series Status: Alive (But died in the Kazmir Saga) Affiliation: The Planeteers Previous Affiliation: The Jabali Tribe Themes: 'Combat Statistics' Tier: 7-B| High 6-A; 5-C| High 5-B; High 4-C| 3-B; 2-C ' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation, Star Creation, Invulnerability, Regeneration (High Mid), Void Manipulation, psuedo-Black Hole Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 5), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Blessed, Solar Empowerment, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Body Control, Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Existence Erasure (Fought Amaterasu, Hades, Zeus, and Ra.), Acausality (Type 4)| All powers, plus Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (types 8 and 9; Exists as long as the Multiverse does), Regeneration (Low-Godly) 'Attack Potency: City Level| Multi Continent Level+ (Damus Said that one of his Sun blasts could knock him out.); Moon Level+ with his full power (Split a Asteroid in half; Vaporized the Continent Ekeron)| Large Planet Level (Comparable to Kazmir Arc Primal Mode Damus.); Large Star Level '''(Created a Star which was nearly the size of the Solar System.)| '''Solar System Level; Multi Solar System Level| Multi Galaxy (Decimated billions of Galaxies with a swing of his hand.); Low Multiverse Level '(Became as strong as Ra, who help make the Space-Time Continuum.) 'Speed: Relativistic+ with MFTL+ Reactions '''(Comparable to Damus. Dodged light beams. Can tag a Regular Dragonman, who are capable of interplanetary flight.)| '''FTL+ with MFTL+ reactions| MFTL with MFTL+ reactions| MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class P| Stellar '''(Can Create Stars and Black Holes.)| Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: Continent Class; Continent Class| Large Planet Class; Large Star Class| Multi Galactic; Low Multiverse ' 'Durability: Continent Level; Continent Level| Large Planet Level; Large Star Level| Multi Galaxy Level; Low Multiverse Level''' Stamina: Inhuman Range: Melee Range; Extended Melee Range to Universal with Weapons and Attacks Standard Equipment: Many Weapons (Axes, Bows, Spears, Swords, Etc.) Intelligence: Genius '''(Can learned things In mere minutes; Outsmarted Hades and Zeus; Tricked Kazmir into falling for Bolt’s trap.) '''Weaknesses: During Nighttime, his power is drained. Is very Overconfident, and will leave himself open for attack. Key: Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| Cosmic Crisis Saga Notable Attacks and Techniques: ''' (WIP) Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Demigods Category:Solar Users Category:Prideful Characters